Beneath Her Skin
by ENIDX
Summary: Sonic is a famous adventure novelist and Amy Rose is his biggest fan. So when he has a book signing at her college library Amy can't bring herself to miss it. But when the two meet it seems like sexual tensions rise. And thus a passionate affair begins. But there's one problem… he’s married and she’s broken. What will become of this infidelity? ShadowXAmyXSonicXSally]
1. PROLOUGE

**CHAPTER SONG:** I Found - Amber Run

 **AUTHOR:** This is my very first story but I've been developing this for a very long time and hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **PROLOUGE**

Their lips crashed together, their pounding hearts short, panting breaths in sync. Sonic curled his hands on her nape, his hands fisted in her quills as tight as hers were in his.

He looks back at her, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, moaning,"This is wrong," before he reaches between her thighs and spreads her legs. He dips his hand into her wetness and his fingers begin to ease into her.

"We need this," Amy whispers, her eyes slamming shut as fingers begin to move in and out of her faster and faster. She could feel her arousal dripping down his hand, and she's nearly mindless with pleasure when he's stretched her and grinds against her.

His other hand tracks up under her shirt until he hefts the weight of her breast in his hand. His thumb swipes across her nipple, and it shoots straight to the center of her.

"Sonikku," She protests mildly. "I **_want_** you." She covers his hand with her own and presses down. But the heat of his hand seeps through her shirt. She arches her back pressing closer to him. She can't help it. He's Sonic.

He leans her back so that she's snuggled in the crook of his arm, lying across his lap. He tugs her shirt up above her breasts and looks down at her, licking his lips. He flicks the front, opening of her bra and bends his head to take her nipple into his mouth.

She's swaddled in him as his tongue has its wicked way with her. Her breath catches, and she can't keep from squirming in his lap. He chuckles, and it's a breathy sound. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you," he says, pulling her panties to the side.

She moans, fingertips tugging his shirt buttons open and running them across his chest. Her gaze lands on his chest, and she sees a rose. "When did you get that?" she asks.

"Today."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and want to keep you close to my heart."

"The rose isn't wilted."

"Neither are you."

Her breath escapes her in a huge rush, and tears fill her eyes. Sonic didn't let her wipe them away. He held on to her hands and pressed against her slick hole, nudging just barely inside.

"You're so tight," he said, his voice guttural and harsh.He kisses her, just because he could.Sonic pushes and meets resistance. "Relax and let me in." She's so wet that she's slippery. "Let me in, Ames," He says.

She turns her head to look away from him.

He whispers in her ear. "You don't have to tell me you love me back. I can wait. I'll still love you no matter what."

She whispers something, but her eyes are jammed shut and she has her head turned away from him.

"What did you say?" Sonic stops pushing, stop trying to get inside her.She tips her face up to his.

"I do," she says quietly.

"You do what?" He whispers back. He could feel her heat wrapped all around him, but he can't feel in fully. Will he ever be?

"I do love you," she says. She tips her hips, her body relaxes, a smile breaks across her face, and he sinks inside her to the hilt. "I do love you," she says again. She wiggles her palms from under his and takes his face in her hands. "I love you, Sonikku."

He's in her, fully deep, but he can't move. He can just stare into her face because he's never seen such acceptance and trust in her green eyes. She's usually so wary, but she's open before him, allowing him inside her in every way possible. He let her hands go, and she wraps them around his neck. Her thighs now rest on the sides on his and she's so open and so trusting.

"I'm in."

She nods, and a tear slides down the side of her face toward her hairline. He catches it with his lips, the salty taste of her like the sweetest essence against his lips. "You're in."

Then he moves. He slides out of her, her wetness slathering him, and then he pushes back in. Her hips tilt so she can meet his, and he sinks all the way in. He leans back a little so he can look down between them, and he watches her take him inside. When he pulls back, his dick is all creamy, and she feels so amazing.

"I can't last long."

"Make love to me, Sonniku," she says. And she looks into his eyes. He slides his arms under her shoulders and pulls her to him, and then he does as she requested. He makes love to her. He fucks her. Sonic pounds in and out of her, and her cries spur him on. She murmurs sweet words of love and affection in his ear, and he closes his eyes and tries to hold out a little longer, but she's so tight. It's like a hot, silky, buttery glove wrapped around his dick, squeezing him so tightly.

She comes undone around him, her walls squeezing him even tighter, and he stops moving so he can ride it out. He feels her quake around him, and without even another push, he comes inside her. He soaks her walls, pushing so deep he's afraid he'll hurt her, but she just whispers, "More," in his ear. "More, Sonikku."

And just like that, they ravage each other once again. Under the moonlight, in a fiery haze, passion, and shame. As their thoughts collided with a simple question;

 _How did we get here?_

* * *

 **Dependent on Reviews I will Update :)**

 **EDITOR / HELPER NEEDED**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER SONG:** N/A

 **AUTHOR:** Most chapters will be this length so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **ONE**

* * *

 ** _Kairos by Sonic T. Hedgehog_**

 ** _Book signing at Station Square College Library_**

 ** _December 21, 2016 at 10:00 A.M._**

Amy Rose, junior in college, read the words plastered on the literature building board in wonderment as students flocked past her indifferently. Her eyes continuously re-reading the words before her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She wasn't sure if her eyes were seeing correctly as she felt her heart began to quicken in a strange type of excitement. Her idol, the person she completely admired, was coming to her college and doing a book signing?

She had always wanted to go to one but it had been so long since one had been arranged and she was never able to go. This had to be some type of fate, right? He was signing books in her school of all places for crying out loud!

A smile erupted among her plum lips and she bit the tip of her thumb. Whatever it was, was bringing a funny tickle in her stomach that she hadn't felt before in a very long time.

"Rose?" A deep, raspy voice asked from within her cell phone that hangs loosely in her right hand. "Rose, you there?"

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly, pulling it back to her ear. "I'll call you later…"

"What do—…" The dial ended as the pink hedgehog shoved it into her pocket without a care in the world. She hastily ripped the flyer off the board, shoving it into her faux leather backpack.

It was time for her to head to the library.

* * *

Sonic felt overdressed the second he entered the library. His simple white dress shirt, teamed with his tailored pale gray suit jacket, and its matching pale gray dress pants, had seemed wholly appropriate when he'd gotten dressed in the morning. But one second of entering the complex his casual greeting, and his outfit was all wrong. This was a book signing, so he hadn't even considered that it would be quite simple. He was clearly over dressed. The thought was demoralizing.

He had resolved to get to signing as soon as he arrived here, and so had dressed accordingly, but his resolve blew away with the partial vacant building. He took deep breaths, feeling slightly embarrassed, which was practical, even though he shouldn't have expected anying, the librarian was already waiting for him at the table, and she hustled to prepare his table. She towered over him in her black heels. At his height he would have towered over her even if she weren't wearing heels but that didn't apply anymore. "Ms. Vanilla, how are you this morning?" he asked.

The older rabbit smiled at the familiar hedgehog. She had often worked with him in the past when he would do book signings. She quickly recalled his name. "I'm doing well, Mr. Hedgehog. And yourself?" She asked.

"I'm no longer the same writer that I used to be," Sonic said with an uneasy smile as he pushed his glasses over his eyes. "I was surprised that I was even invited to do a book signing at this place… I haven't even written a book in years."

"You shouldn't think of yourself so lowly!" The older female rabbit said as she setup Sonic's books onto his table with a huff. "I'm sure you can write a new masterpiece easily!" She said wiping a sweat off her forehead and offering him a kind smile.

"I have no inspiration lately…" Sonic admitted, motioning down at his legs with a hesitant false smile. "You know, after the accident."

Vanilla formed a tight frown. "Oh, Sonic dear, I am so very sorry about that. That shouldn't be a barrier for you though. You really need to open up and see the better things in life."

Sonic smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. Over the years he had mastered the art of fabricating happiness. It was his way of avoiding false truths and pointless advice that was thrown to him.

It was bothersome.

"Do you think anyone will even show up?" He made his way to his table and flocks of books, hands sweaty and his nervous fingers tapping the wood.

"I see why not," Vanilla winked. "I remember years ago we couldn't keep people out!"

"I even brought three sharpies," Sonic said with a tiny smile, pulling them out of his pocket with an uneasy chuckle. "you know, just incase…"

Again the rabbit was fooled as her smile grew.

"That's the spirit, Mr. Hedgehog!" She complimented, clasping her hands together. "Positive attitudes all around!"

Sonic chuckled for her amusement, making his way behind the table and looking over the stacks of books in sadness. His hand clenched one. To be honest, he hadn't read them since that day.

His stomach twisted at the recollection.

He shut his eyes in an attempt to push those memories away.

"Excuse, Missus Vanilla," some student interrupted, tapping her shoulder and holding out their phone. "Do you happen to know if this book is here?"

"Oh, let me see…" Vanilla said as she grasped the phone and pulled it away from her face, as if that was going to help her read the screen better, and frowned. "You know what, I can't see. I need my glasses." She turned to Sonic with a smile. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Yes, of course," Sonic nodded. "Go right ahead."

"Remember positive attitude!" She winked, walking away with a thumbs up with the student following right behind her. Sonic nodded, giving her a thumbs up back.

Once out of view, Sonic let out a sigh, relaxing his hands around a sharpie. He felt odd giving thumbs up which was ironic since that was something he was known for. But the rabbit was right, he had to be a little optimistic, but considering that he didn't even have anyone waiting in a line like he used to, that was proving to be quite hard.

Sonic scanned the room, searching for familiar faces—anyone he might have known well enough from previous book signings. As he perform his visual sweep, he noted a small clusters of students. The cluster effect isn't unusual. This entire library is made up of human semicircles, half of them wearing fake smiles, feigning interest in conversations, and the other half using it as a means to get homework but what struck him was the outcast. His gaze had caught on one woman in particular. She's not engaged in any semicircle discussion. He knows this, because she's looking at him. Or at least she's looking in his direction. She's dressed like every other girl in this room—jacket and jeans—but her face, Chaos sake, is stunning. High cheekbones that belong to a model, strong jaw, plumb lips, perfect nose, eyes framed with thick lashes. Her long rosy quills are cut in layers. Clean cut, refined, exactly the opposite of what you would typically see.

He kept his hands cupped around his unused sharpie rather than giving in to the urge to what feels like far too many seconds of prolonged eye contact, the same heat that caused his cheeks to flush moves through his body, making my scalp, among other places, tingle. He looked over his shoulder, just to make sure it's really him she's staring at so intently. Behind him is a group of men in their fifties, so unless she's into old timers, he's the focus of her attention.

A smile pulls the corners of her mouth up, flashing white teeth and popping a dimple. She absently moved past the groups and then she's moving in his direction. Sonic didn't think he knew her. He'd remember a face that gorgeous. As she closes in on him he notes how arresting her eyes are. A shocking shade of green, made more vibrant against the pink quills. Her summer dress matches her eyes. Sonic was sure it was purposeful.

She stops when she meets the table, a breathless sigh escaping her lips. Her smile grows, her dimples deepening, eyes searching his face with an expression Sonic couldn't quite read but made him feel fridgety.

"Hi." Her voice is a gentle caress that begins at the column of her throat and travels down her body, all the way to the sensitive place at her belly.

"Hello," Sonic greets with a kind smile that speaks warm undertones. "To whom may I make this to?"

"Amy," The young beauty said, letting out a steady breath and smiling kindly. "Amy Rose."

"Alright, lets see..." Sonic drifted off as he reached out to grab a book when Amy stopped him. He looked at her expectantly.

Her eyes seemed bashful for a moment as she bit her lip. "Actually, I already have a book." she explained, reaching out to her backpack and pulling out one of his most early books. "Can you sign this one instead?"

Sonic blinked, taken aback by the old book but a hint of a smile formed on his lips. "Sure thing." he said, writing a special comment just for that.

"You're a real inspiration, Mister Hedgehog."

Sonic tore his attention from the page after writing his signature to find a tender green gaze staring back at him. Something about that made him nervous. He felt almost naked. It felt like she could read him like an open book. He could tell by her puerile tone she might have been a new fan who didn't know about his accident, so he looked around for Vanilla, who seemed to have disappeared, before answering.

"Thank you for that." Sonic chuckles uncomfortably. He didn't want to be the one to put her hopes down, but he also didn't want to hear those words. He wasn't the man he used to be. That meant he wasn't an inspiration anymore.

"I've read all your books. Ever since the first one, I've been hooked. The way you live life is truly amazing. Breathtaking and exhilarating. I can't believe you went on so many adventures…" Amy continued to ramble on excitedly. "You convey the emotions you felt in that moment so good that that it made me feel like I was almost there with you."

Something about those words made his heart warm but also wince in paint. Had he heard these words some years ago, he would of been ecstatic. Probably grinning happily like she was and full of blissful happiness and youth.

Now he was nothing but a mere bug in this cruel world.

"I can't wait until you write more." She added with a hopeful smile, snapping his dark thoughts away.

Seeing that smile ate him inside out. He let out a sigh of anguish as he found himself hating himself for being such a failure. A total disappointment.

"You must be a new fan, right?" Sonic lowered his eyes, not being able to meet her gaze. Afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes. He knew coming was a bad idea to begin with.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm sure you probably haven't heard but I had an accident a few years back…" his hand drifted to his right thigh. "I'm not the same man I used to be and I don't think I will be writing any new books… sorry to disappoint you." He admitted with a weak, uneasy smile while he felt air freeze in his throat.

Her smile never faltered. "I'm a Nursing Major," Amy said as she leaned forward on the table. A bit too close to comfort as the top three unbuttoned buttons exposed the ruffles of her bra and cleavage. Sonic blushed, looking away as she continued obliviously. "I want to be a travel nurse and help people around the world in anyway I can. You helped me discover that part of me." Sonic blinked at her words and turned to see her eyes glowing brightly with emotions he couldn't phantom. "Accident or not, you are what I strive to be." She added, making him freeze at the confession.

So she knew about the accident and still saw him as an inspiration?

That couldn't be possible… right?

He swallowed, chuckling nervously as he grabbed his signed book, holding it out to her in an attempt to push her away. "That makes me really…" He paused, letting out a breath and offering her a genuine smile. "It makes me really happy to hear I was able to help you in that way."

Her eyes seemed to shine brighter (if that was even possible) as she accepted the book in her hands, brushing his fingertips in the process, simple but making him become more aware of her and he could of sworn he saw her smirk. "Would you mind if I got a picture with you?" She asked, her voice seeming to smoothen.

That question sure surprised him but as much as he wanted to say "no" he just couldn't when she looked so happy to meet him. So he forced a smile on his face and said a simple, "sure."

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, making Sonic surprisingly chuckle in process as she did a little jump and ran around the table.

A part of Sonic wished she hadn't so she wouldn't see him so vulnerable looking but she seemed full of life and without a care. He felt taken aback by this too. He remembered when he was once like that.

"Excuse me, can you take our picture?" She asked a nearby individual who cheerfully agreed.

The pink hedgehog lowered to his chair and grabbed Sonic's arm, hugged it, pressing her chest against it accidentally and the male tried his best to ignore the sensation. He turned to the camera with an uneasy smile.

"From the waist up, please." Sonic ordered quickly.

"Oh, uh, sure thing!" Replied the student with a chuckle. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Amy said happily as Sonic grinned and the flash went off.

"Thank you so much for this..." Amy said with a smile as she retrieved her cell phone but her eyes seemed to hold some sadness as she turned to him. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome," Sonic replied with a nod. "also good luck with nursing!"

"Thanks," Amy replied as she began walking backwards almost like she didn't want to leave. "Also, you should smile more." She added, making Sonic laugh nervously.

He forced a smile. "I am smiling." He said.

She stopped, looking him in the eye with those same tender eyes. "I mean a real smile." She said, making Sonic's eyes widen in surprise. "Have a nice day, Mister Hedgehog!"

Sonic swallowed hard as he watched her leave with an almost bittersweet smile and a part of him didn't want her too. Talking with her made him remember about the old days but it also terrified him. He raised his hand to his chest realizing his heart was beating fast.

She had read him like an open book.

* * *

He had been too optimistic by bringing more sharpies.

"See, I told you being optimistic brought good fortune!" Vanilla said with a big grin as she began closing down the library. It was a Monday so it closed fairly early. "You signed so many books today." She continued.

He chuckled bitterly but she thought it was pleasantly. He had only signed six which was nothing compared to what he used to sign when he was still functional. His books would always sell out. He knew finally coming out of his house was a bad idea but again he forced a smile to hide his pain.

He shouldn't have let his wife convince him.

"It's great to see a former student return to this school," A deep voice boomed, making the pair look over to see a large crocodile walking over with a smirk."It's been ten long years since I last saw you!"

"Oh! Superintendent," Vanilla gasped with a bashful smile. "I didn't know you'd come visit."

"Vanilla, you look as lovely as ever." The crocodile crocodile complemented with a glazed look in his eyes. "It's great to see you before classes start in a few weeks time."

The rabbit blushed and Sonic rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. As far as he could remember, these two were always flirting but never acting on it. He'd assumed they were a thing by now but clearly not.

Though, as happy as he should be to see an old friend, Sonic felt his nerves start. He hated being seen this way by others he used to talk to before. It had already been years so he should of came to terms but he just couldn't.

"Superintendent Vector," Sonic greeted sadly as subconsciously put his hand on his own left knee. "It's great to see you again."

"It's an honor to be in the presence of the famous adventurous Sonic." Dean Vector said happily as he went to the front of the table and saluted him.

Sonic saluted back with his fake smile."Adventures have been far from my mind ever since… well… you know." He chuckled a condescending laugh.

"Oh, yes. I heard." Vector's eyes showed remorse that only seemed to fuel his insecurities. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you."

"Don't be. It was a surprise to all of us." Sonic said absentmindedly as he gripped his own thigh.

"It must of been horrible."

Sonic gave a hopeless shrug. "Yeah, but I'm learning to cope with it." He assured.

Vector crossed his arms, asking,"So what are you doing in life now?" Eyes fully interested.

"I uh mainly spend my days writing at home." Sonic did with a forced smile. He couldn't say that he mainly stayed hidden in his room from the world watching movies all day. What would the crocodile think?

His life was totally pathetic.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still writing!" Vector said with eyes of interest. "That's great!"

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Sonic said through gritted teeth, stretching out his lie. "But I'm taking a break from writing for now."

"Does that mean you have a lot of time on your hands?" Vector continued with a wicked smile.

"Some yes…" Sonic answered almost unsurely.

"Have you ever thought about teaching?"

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "Teaching?"

"Yes, of course!" Vector said, snapping his fingers. "You were an English Major here before and you have all the qualifications along with all the most interesting stories to go with it. How about you become an English teacher? I have an opening starting in four weeks."

Sonic wasn't sure what to say. This was shocking to say the least. He hadn't expected to be offered a job which was actually pretty great considering ever since he stopped traveling and writing he hadn't been able to contribute as much as before and now he might be able to experience that again.

However, the thought also terrified him considering that being a teacher meant he had to stand in front of a crowed. If coming to the library today was hard he could only imagine how difficult teaching would be. Then again, this would probably make Sally really happy...

"I'll have to talk about with my wife." Sonic smiled.

"Oh, that's right!" Vector slapped his forehead. "I forgot to ask! How is the Missus?"

"She's…" Sonic paused. He forced a smile. "We're fantastic."

"That's wonderful!" Vector let out a content sigh. "It's great to see that you both still support each other so much. You two were quite the lovebirds. I knew it was real since the moment I saw you two."

Sonic felt like cringing but grinned instead. "Thanks, Dean Victor." There was much irony in those words of his.

* * *

As pink dusk erupted throughout the dark sky, Sonic found himself entering his condo with much dread. It had been a hectic, strange day for him considering it was the first time he had left his home in a long time. He had to admit that it was not as bad as he had thought it would of been but even so it did bring out some benefit.

He had been offered a job.

A particular excitement rose in him. He was happy to say the least but he was scared that once he entered it would all disperse but he took a dare and pushed the door open.

As the bright lights of his complex made him squint, his eyes soon adjusted on his wife sitting in the living room, overlooking her work matters. He was sure she had heard him come in. Even so, he let out a cough just to be certain.

No reaction.

Sally didn't say anything, just continued to read over files. He waited for her to betray some sort of recognition, but her movements were easy, surprisingly sure—especially considering how they had argued that morning. Clearly, she was going to give him the silent treatment like expression was utterly impersonal. He should have been happy that she wasn't showing emotions.. But he wasn't. Because the husband inside him wanted to be sad it was to be so easily forgotten.

And how pathetic he was for caring.

Again, he snapped himself out of it. He supposed there was a time and place for mulling over her. But not here. Not while having been given such good news.

Clearing away his stray thoughts, he said,"I got offered a job."

"That's nice," she answered with a blank stare."Maybe now you can start doing something with your life again instead of being locked up in this house all day."

Frustration filled him almost instantly. "You know I have writer's block." He argued

"How can I forget?" Her brows tensed. "You've had it for the past four years." She snapped.

He glared. "Again with this, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Sally was exasperated as she threw her paperwork onto the table and shot him a glare back. "Do you have any idea how much of a struggle it took me to even convince you to get out of that room and actually do something? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even been offered a job. You should be thanking me."

"For what?" Sonic laughed bitterly. "Screaming at me all day?"

Sonic noticed Sally's expression fall. He was certain he had gone to far but his own frustrations kept him from apologizing, so she went on to block doors within her mind and turned away. "Fine. Then sorry for bothering you."

Always sorry. Same routine. Nothing like before.

 _"I can't believe we're really married now!" Sally giggled, twirling around in her bikini with her hands clasped and eyes gleaming with love. "It's like a dream!"_

He shut his eyes tight at the recollection of such a vivid memory.

He looked at his wife now and saw pure discontent as she pretended he didn't exist. Sally just continued to sit on the couch with a blank look on her face. How long had it been since he had last seen her smile? Months? Years? He had lost count long ago.

His heart clenched.

It was his fault after all.

"I have to go make a call," Sally stood, never glancing back at him as she walked to the hallway. "I'll be in my office. Your dinner is on the table. Call me if you need me."

Once he was alone, the silence descended much too fast, and Sonic was left to think about the crumbling of his marriage. Was he simply too stubborn and she too annoyed? Why was it so horrible?

His eyes drifted off towards the right side of the room where three large windows seemed to mock him. They constantly reminded him and gave him the answers. It was no surprise why their marriage was so deep in havoc.

As he rolled himself towards the window, he glared at what he saw in his reflection as he ran his hands down his thighs and stopped where his knee should have been. His legs ended there. He let out a hopeless laugh and held his face with an open palm. How repulsing.

He was only half a man now.

* * *

As a hedgehog fought within himself another lay almost dazed in her bed. It had been a lovely day. Meeting him was everything she had expected and more… she only wished she would of talked with him more.

His words quoted:

 **To** : **Amy** **Rose**

 **From** : **Sonic** **T**. **Hedgehog**.

— **Have** **no** **master** , **except** **the** **wind** **that** **blows** **free**!

Within the dark room, Amy's jade eyes glimmered brightly as she traced her hand across the black sharpie.

"Blowing free, huh?" She asked no one in particular as she hugged the book against her chest. If only it hadn't ended so soon. There were so many things she wanted to say.

* * *

 **The next chapters will be more progressive :) hope you enjoy and please review!**


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER SONG: N/A**

 **AUTHOR: I would like to thank Zoggerific for helping me out a lot with this and the last chapter with feedback so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **TWO**

* * *

 _Sonic had been shot._

 _And, as it turns out, a bullet wound is even more uncomfortable than Sonic had imagined._

 _His skin was cold and clammy; making a herculean effort to breathe. Torture is roaring through his lower back and making it difficult for him to focus. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, grit his teeth, and force himself to pay chaos is unbearable._

 _Several people are shouting and too many of them are touching him, and he wanted their hands surgically removed. They keep shouting "Sir!" as if they're still waiting for him to give them orders, as if they have no idea what to do without his instruction. The realization exhausts him._

 _"Sir, can you hear me?" Another cry. But this time, a voice he doesn't detest._

 _"Sir, please, can you hear me—"_

 _"I've been shot, Silver," Sonic managed to say. He opens his eyes. Looks into his watery ones. "I haven't gone deaf."_

 _All at once the noise disappears. The soldiers shut up. Silver looks at him. Worried. Sonic sighs._

 _"Take me back," Sonic tells him, shifting, just a little. The world tilts and steadies all at once. "Alert the medics and have my bed prepared for our arrival. In the meantime, elevate my leg and continue applying direct pressure to the wound. The bullet has broken or fractured something, and this will require surgery."_

 _Silver says nothing for just a moment too long."The bomb, sir." His voice is a nervous, shaky thing. "There was no gunshot. You had stepped on a bomb."_

 _"What?" Sonic's voice was hoarse as he attempted to push himself up when pain shot to his lower half. "Fuck!"_

 _"Sir!" Silver yelled over the noise. "You're legs are wounded. It's best you don't move!"_

 _"It hurts so much," Sonic tells him. It's getting harder for him to speak. He takes a small breath and runs a shaky hand to his knee to feel a sharpness sticking out. He's sweating in an excessive way that isn't lost on him._

 _"Don't look, sir." Silver moves to help him up, but Sonic grabbed his arm._

 _"What the hell is wrong with my legs?"_

 _"It's bad, sir."_

 _"Silver,"Sonic said, his voice uneven now. "What the hell is wrong with my legs?"_

 _Silver looks up, his eyes full of terror. "They've been blown off." He said, lifting the hedgehog up as bones cracked and flesh hanged loose._

Sonic let out a powerful scream of pain and agony.

His chest was heaving and he dripped in sweat as he sprang up from his bed.

The memory was accelerating inside his head. He wanted them to slow so he could breathe and they slowly did. His breaths came in gasps. The room felt like spinning and he clenched his bedsheets, trying to relax himself.

He felt so sick.

* * *

Breakfast was the usual.

After his nightmare, Sonic had taken a shower and met with Sally in the kitchen. She had been making breakfast for them. He sat on his side of the table as Sally sat on the other. Neither ever looking up or acknowledging each other's presence.

His eyes wandered to his watch.

It read: eight forty five.

It was time he made it to work.

He gathered his belongings which Sally had placed on the living room table within a briefcase. His eyes lowered, glancing over at his wife focused on her cellphone. He wished she would at least say something.

Anything.

It was his first day to work after a years.

As moments passed, he gave up with a sigh and made his way to the door. It was useless. She probably wouldn't bother doing that after their last argument. They still weren't talking to each other.

Then her voice echoed in the room as he turned the doorknob. "Goodluck at work," Sally offered, never looking up.

"Thanks." Sonic replied with a sad stare and just like that they said their goodbyes and that was that.

He wished she would of at least looked at him.

* * *

Sonic rapped his knuckles against his solid oak desk. It's flawless. One of a kind. It also came with a hefty price tag. The college was happy to let him bend the rules a little when they realized he was a veteran.

Rules, rules, rules. The only downside to teaching. Still, someone has to show these students what's really going on. They've heard enough bullshit from profs who went straight from high school to college to teaching and never once made it in the real world.

Sonic opened his briefcase and arrange his lecture notes on his desk. He was nervous. He wasn't a shy person but this month was proving to be a new experience considering he hadn't gone out in a very long time except for that pitiful book signing and much less been the spotlight of a crowd.

A large part of him wanted to get the hell out of there, regretting every decision of accepting such a job. He couldn't back away now though. It was much too late and so he gave a sigh, leaning against his palms.

He only hoped it would go well.

Perhaps, this could help him forget that lousy book signing meeting. That had been just pitiful and embarrassing. He assumed that not much would come but his expectations were much lower than he had initially assumes.

 _But looking back it was not all bad…_

That thought ran through Sonic's head as he remembered that unexpected surprise.

At least he had gotten that touchy confession from a fan. He smiled at the memory. He hadn't heard praising words in a very long time. It made him feel warm inside.

 _Especially that cute smile she had…_

Sonic held his head with a groan.

He had to stop it with these thoughts.

The main set of doors at the top of the auditorium opened as students flooded in but Sonic kept his mind occupied by other matters– or rather, on a specific person. He let his mind wander: what if he saw her on campus again? He shook his head. The school was too big? Why did he care byway? It was ridiculous. He had to focus on what he had to do today rather than daydream about some young girl.

And as if fate had a different idea, Sonic glanced around the room and spotted a girl sitting in one of the desks with a fluffy pen in her hand, biting it.

And not just any girl.

That girl.

The girl with from the library, barely hidden in tight olive green cargo pants and black crop top, crossed legged with black strappy heel sandals. Her long quills, delicately around her shoulders. In an instant, their eyes connect.

Sonic felt as if he could just reach out and feel something tangible.

That's all there is as the people around them got settled, but he didn't even see them anymore. All he saw was her. That girl … the girl he couldn't help but feel tense around.

This was crazy.

What were the odds that he would be her instructor?

Surely, she found this just as crazy as he did.

And by the looks of it, she did.

Her eyes glimmer in the room, a curious smile on her face.

Sonic swallowed hard, shifting his eyes down to his notes.

"My name is Sonic T. Hedgehog," Sonic began as class time began, licking his lips and facing the class of individuals. "I will be your instructor for Creative Writing, which is basically the art of making things up, for the rest of this semester and I hope we can all get along. "

Silence.

Somehow, having her watch him made him more nervous.

He cleared his throat. "All waitlisted students can come up after I'm done speaking but I'm letting you all know now, ahead of time, that your final will be a unique short story that captures a reader's attention and conveys emotion."

Again, all he received were blank stares but out of all of them, hers still seemed to burn right through him.

He tried to ignore it.

"For now, let's get the boring stuff under control and you will have to give your representation of the quotes I will hand out." He explained, as he smiled uneasily. "Alright, well let's begin."

* * *

"I heard you were an adventurer before, is that true?" A nerdy beaver commented rather loudly as he shifted his desk closer to Sonic who twitched at the question.

That was the question he was afraid to hear. "Yeah, I was…" he muttered, almost unwillingly.

"Bummer you lost your legs though."Another student commented only stabbing the wound in his heart even more.

"Yeah…" Sonic muttered, lowering his head.

Another jumped in."How'd you lose them?"

Another stab.

"Yeah, tell us!"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

They just kept coming.

Sonic let out a breath, awkwardly smiling. "The Great War…"

"That's so gnarly!" A squirrel exclaimed loudly."The war was ten years ago. Right?"

"That's right! You were part of that?" Questioned a bear with a look of amazement.

"Wasn't that a five-year war with the Overlanders and Mobians?"

"That's right! Guys were drafted for that!"

"My dad was sent to fight in that war! Maybe you know him? His name is Mike Goat!"

"How old exactly are you, Mr. Hedgehog?"

"What exactly happened to your leg though?"

Sonic watched them clutter over to his desk with wide grins as he stared at them blankly. He wanted them to go away. He knew this would of happened.

"What does it feel not being able to walk again?"

 _Useless._

"How does it make you feel?"

 _Worthless._

Sonic could feel his head begin to spin and their words mumble into nothing. He clenched his thighs. Why wouldn't they just shut up? Couldn't they see he wasn't comfortable answering these questions?

Sonic felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying the gory of it all. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow. In these moments before his personal hurricane, he understood the drug addict, the alcoholic... anything to stop the primal surge to flee.

 _He saw the terror in the hedgehog's face. "Sir, they've been blown up."_

"Mister Hedgehog," A soft voice interrupted, bringing him back to reality just in time before he exploded. "I don't understand this problem. Can you explain it to me?"

Sonic open his eyes to meet with familiar jade ones that watched him with a smile.

"Oh, sure. Excuse me." Sonic said slowly as his hands shakily moved to the side of his wheelchair and pushed over towards the pink hedgehog where her desk sat, away from the gossiping students.

"What part don't you understand?" He asked, wiping his sweaty hands against his pants with a nervous smile.

The pink hedgehog watched him intently for a moment as if she knew his inner turmoil. Could it be she had read him again? Had she called him purposely…?

She suddenly smiled, glancing at the quote she had been assigned and putting her hand on his shoulder and rubbed him as she leaned over from behind him."This part here. I don't understand this quote.

Sonic seemed to relax at her touch. It was comforting and he needed it since it calmed his nerves. Now he was sure of it. Somehow she knew. He wasn't sure how but she just did and that somehow reassured him.

"There she goes flirting again. What a slut." Someone scoffed, making Sonic ears flicker at the words. "She probably trying to get an easy A."

"Shut up! The teacher might hear you."

It was too late for that.

Sonic stiffen and swallowed, becoming more acknowledging of the pink hedgehog's pretense. He hadn't really realized it before since it had helped him calm down but they were right. This was not appropriate.

He let out a cough, making Amy turn to him and he was surprised to see she seemed almost oblivious to the other students words but he was sure she had heard. Even so, that smile of hers and the soft touch of her hands continued to be apparent. He snapped his eyes away, feeling unsure about what he felt under her stare.

"You may sit on your desk," he said with a nervous smile.

Her touch froze for a moment and then she slowly pulled away, sending a chill down his spine. "Sure," she said and he could of sworn he detected a sly tone but shook it off.

Amy walked around him and towards her desk with a sway of her hips and his eyes locked on her butt for a second as she twisted her body around to sit down before snapping his eyes away. He mentally cursed himself. His cheeks had become rather pink.

 _Stop staring so hard._ He thought.

Sonic clenched his eyes shut for a moment and mentally slapped himself. He was a married man not some ragging hormonal teen. He had to stop this nonsense.

The pink hedgehog leaned forward on her hand, her back arching, exposing the skin of her lower back with that crop top of hers that even exposed some cleavage, and her pants seeming to tighten in the process, showing a heart shaped curve of her butt. She looked at him innocently. "I need your help with this thing that's bothering me." She said slowly.

Sonic watched her with narrowed for a moment and couldn't help but wonder how she wasn't making his nerves any better. Another part was now believing that maybe she knew exactly how she was making him feel. He shook the thought off and looked down at her quote.

"'Life is either a daring adventure or nothing.' By Helen Keller" he read.

The dark part of him felt like laughing at the irony.

He gave a sigh instead."I think it means exactly what it says," Sonic went in with a glum look on his face. "There comes a time when the adventure ends."

"Really?" Amy questioned, glancing up at him with a sparkle in her eyes."I think it's saying that there's always an adventure in every corner and it's up to the reader to decide if they're up to the challenge."

"Yeah, you're…" Sonic felt like she was directing that to him but he's couldn't argue. They did make some sense. His eyes softened, "Probably right." The girl hadn't needed help at all.

A bigger smile spread among her lips as they met eyes and something seemed to pass between them. He wasn't sure what it was but that previous warmth followed. He couldn't pinpoint what or why there was something to begin.

"It's already eleven, Mr. Hedgehog!" Someone yelled, making the cobalt hedgehog jump in surprise."Can we leave?"

Sonic cleared his throat and nervously turned away from the pink hedgehog and towards the other students."Yeah, if you didn't finish then that's fine. Do it at home. I will be collecting the assignments next class meeting."

Everyone nodded and seemed to almost make a run for it as soon as they were dismissed. Everyone except for a pink hedgehog who slowly took her time putting her materials away. Sonic glanced at her for a moment and swallowed.

He had a feeling that having her in his class was going to change his life one way or another. It was already the first day and he had already been starting with other students talking about them.

If he hadn't been so anxious then he could of avoided it. Plus he shouldn't have let her pat him to begin with. He was acting so different than he couldn't even recognize himself.

He couldn't have his emotions going crazy and bringing her down with him.

"About what the students said earlier, I hope my presence doesn't make you feel uncomfortable." Sonic said with a frown, glancing up at her, feeling almost guilty for it.

Amy blinked in what seemed like surprise but smiled softly."I can care less about what they say about me just like you shouldn't care about your legs."

Sonic twitched. She was actually calling him out in it.

"That doesn't bother me…"

"You can't lie to me, Mister Sonic." She said with a confident smirk as she looked him straight in the eye, stopping right in front of him. "I can sense fear."

Sonic was silent as he watched her gentle eyes.

Something told him she wasn't lying about that.

A small giggle escaped her as she swung her pack pack over her shoulder and made her easy to the door. "Also, remember what I said about the smiling."

Sonic bit back the fake smile he was about to give and watched her blankly, almost dazed as she stopped at the door and glanced back at him with those mesmerizing eyes of hers.

"It's an honor to have you as my teacher," she said happily. "I have to go now. I start work at noon around the block." She gave him a little wave as she flicked her quills away."See you around, Mister."

Sonic waved back but it almost seemed like he his soul had escaped his body as he stared off as if hypnotized. He reached to feel his heart. It was going crazy he knew it wasn't due to one of his panic attacks this time. This wasn't good.

* * *

Amy let out a groan as she stretched her arms up and she exited the English department building and walked down the steps with a big smile. It almost looked like it hurt. What were the odds she would see him? Let alone have him as an instructor?

Her eyes lowered, stopping at the stairs as she recalled his stares.

She wasn't stupid.

She noticed the way he was looking at her almost immediately especially when she would take advantage and ruffle him a bit more. His reactions were quite cute. She just couldn't help herself.

She giggled to herself but then froze.

She felt eyes on her and she knew exactly who they belonged to as her jades slowly drifted to the hooded figure leaning against the bottom of the stairs. Amy smirked. She could see those familiar cherry red eyes glaring up at her and she couldn't help but giggle as she waltzed down the steps absentmindedly, passing him. As expected, he followed right behind her as they headed out of the building together.

He scoffed. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to my new instructor." Amy said innocently, hands behind her back as she glanced back at him.

"You better not even think about seducing him."

"Why would I?" She placed her index finger on her chin with a fake pout.

"I saw the way you were looking at him."

She tilted her heat at him. "How?" She wondered.

"I passed by while taking materials to another instructor earlier and noticed you were pretty busy." He muttered with a tight frown. "I knew if you would of seen me you'd probably do it even more."

"What's so bad about me staring though?" She shrugged."He is my teacher after all so basically pay to stare and listen to him."

He stepped besides her now, towering a good foot over her petite frame."It's not looking what bothers me but the way you do it." He insisted.

"How?"

"Like you want to fuck him." He said bluntly.

Amy slapped her hands against her cheeks with false shock. "Oh, no. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" She exclaimed, walking down some steps while he stopped.

The ebony hedgehog's lips twisted in disgust.

He hated how she always made everything more sexual. He wasn't sure if she would do it out of spite just to piss him or if she just couldn't help herself. It was probably both considering the defiant smile she always flashed him afterwards.

She lived to push him to the edge.

"Rose." he said deadpan. He stood on the top step, staring and assessing. Amy refused to fidget like a scolded child, so she met his stare with a smile.

He saw right through her and narrowed his eyes. He began walking down the steps, but she refused to give in to her inner coward. When he closed in on her with sure steps, Amy never faltered even if her common sense was telling her to run. The faster, the better.

"I'm only joking." Amy giggled, poking his nose and pulling his hoodie down to reveal his handsome scolding face as she rubbed noses."You don't need to worry, Shadow. He's not like the others. This guy is different."

His brows furrowed."What do you mean?"

"Ah, well would you look at the time!" Amy said with a shocked look on her face as she inspected her imaginary watch."I'm late!" She exasperated, turning to make a run for it."Thanks for walking me!" She giggled. "See you around, Shadow!"

"Wait, Rose, what do you mean by that?" Shadow growled, reaching out to her but let out a sigh in defeat.

He could of easily ran after her and caught her considering his super speed but there was really no point to that. Even if he had caught her, she would of still kept her mouth shut. That was just the way she was and he couldn't change that.

He missed how she used to be.

The shy, caring, little girl that never stopped reading her fairy tail books and going off how she was going to get married once she found her Prince Charming. She was so innocent then until….

He shut his eyes, trying to forget.

Now he ever knew what she was thinking but right now it most likely didn't matter.

Besides, her words just now probably meant nothing special.

He was probably overthinking it.

After all, what could a cripple even do?

* * *

 **I will try to make the characters personalities stay as similiar as I can to their original concept even if it doesnt seem like it so far :) some character build up is still required!**


End file.
